Grama Derretente
Grama Derretente é o terceiro episódio da série Blast 10. Sinopse Blast vai ao planeta do Homem-Grama, Tembloria, para ajudar LightBoy a encontrar seu relógio alienígena. ENREDO Blast está passeando pela Cidade de Baixo, quando encontra Bolt. Blast:Oi Bolt! Lembra de mim? Bolt:Sim. Eu estava comprando Vitamina Protozoana. (aparece um garoto) Lightboy:Olá Blast. Hoje cedo, vi que você era um herói universal e vim pedir ajuda. Blast:Legal. O que você quer, garoto? LightBoy:Por favor, me chame de LightBoy. Olha, quero que você vá a Tembloria para encontrar um artefato. (Blast compra uma vitamina protozoana para ele) Blast:Tembloria? Glub glub Bolt:É o planeta dos Terraciones. Blast: A ESPÉCIE DO HOMEM GRAMA! Bolt:Qual artefato? LightBoy:Um relógio brilhante. Blast:Pra que? (A luz da Cidade de Baixo acaba, ficando tudo escuro, mas Blast ilumina uma pequena parte) Lightboy:Isto responde a sua pergunta? Blast:Talvez possamos chegar lá rapidinho! (se transforma em Portaler e se teleporta para Tembloria com Bolt) Bolt:Blast, quem é esse tal de Homem Grama? Blast:Um alien que ganhei hoje cedo. Eu estava derrotando um impostor meu. (Aparece um Terracione) Terracione: Wait, a Pyronite and a Pelarota Arburian are here! What are you doing here? Blast: Opa, ainda bem que eu entendo inglês. Bolt: O que ele quis dizer? Blast: Perguntou o que estamos fazendo aqui. Bolt: Ok então. Vamos logo, e vamos parar de perder tempo! (Blast se transforma em Besta, e descobre que o Terracione esta com um relógio brilhante na mão.) Besta: (ruge) (segue ele, e encontra um grande "mar" verde, e se destransforma.) Blast: Este mar deve ser feito de ácido. Vou tentar usar o Homem-Grama, esse é o planeta dele. (se transforma no Homem-Grama e pula no mar) Homem-Grama: Isso parece grama derretida. Achei que não existia isso, deve ser só desse planeta. Bom, vou nadar até o outro lado. Voz de Bolt: Oi Blast. Homem-Grama:O que... (Bolt passa rolando) Bolt: Legal o Homem Grama. Pelo menos acho que é esse. Homem Grama:Sim. Agora vou ao outro lado. (Homem Grama entra debaixo do mar de grama derretida, solta um jato e se perde de vista.) Bolt:Hmm... (vê uma "lâmpada" vermelha flutuando pela grama derretida) Essa deve ser a lãmpada do Light! (pega e sai rolando, até que chega do outro lado, só que encontra Dr. Animal com um Coelho Mutante.) Dr. Animal:Um Pelarota Arburiano? Achei que estavam extintos! Blast:Um coelho mutante liderado por um humano! Dr. Animal:Em primeiro lugar, meu nome é Doutor Aloysius James Animal! (Blast se transforma em Clone) Clone: Um alien da espécie da Idêntica... Dá pro gasto. Vou chamar ele de Clone. Bolt:Esse nome é meio que óbvio. Melhor chamá-lo de Idem, ou alguma coisa parecida. Clone:E daí? O alien é meu. (se duplica em 50) Clone 47 morde a orelha do coelho, junto com os outros Clones. O Coelho cai, mas Dr. Animal tenta pegar um dos Splixions pelo braço mas acaba criando outros 900 clones. Todos: Se ferrou se ferrou se ferrou!! (Clone 29 mostra a língua, enquanto os outros cones saltam pra cima de Dr. Animal) Clone:The.. (se destransforma) Blast:End. Vou tentar o alienígena dos portais de novo. (Wastrix recarrega) beeup beeup Blast:Ai cara, como vamos voltar? Bolt:Eu até achei a lâmpada. Blast:Ok. (Blast tenta voltar ao mar mas acaba caindo em um buraco, que dá em um portal que dá na Cidade de Baixo. Bolt faz a mesma coisa.) LightBoy:Ok, obrigado. (a luz volta, mas a lâmpada acaba quebrando) Voz de um Terracione: LOOK, THE GAS! FIM Personagens *Blast *Bolt *LightBoy *Terracione Vilões *Dr. Animal Categoria:Episódios de Blast 10